1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a two dimensional/three dimensional (2D/3D) switchable autostereoscopic display apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and method which may selectively display a 2D image or 3D image using two displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a method using binocular disparity is used to display a three dimensional (3D) image. A method using binocular disparity may be divided into stereoscopy and autostereoscopy depending on whether a user is required to wear glasses. A stereoscopy method may include a method of using polarized glasses or a method using Liquid Crystal (LC) shutter glasses. An autostereoscopy method may include a method of using lenticular lens, parallax barrier, parallax illumination, and the like.
A stereoscopy uses a polarized projector and is applied to a place where a number of people watch, for example, a theater. An autostereoscopy is mainly used for a game display, television, display for presentation, and the like.
A 3D image display apparatus displays a 3D image as well as a 2D image, and thus a 2D/3D switchable display technology is required. A 2D/3D switchable display technology may include an autostereoscopy method such as a method using a parallax barrier or using a lenticular lens.
In a parallax barrier method, a viewpoint is separated using a barrier in front of or at the back of display operating a pixel to display a 3D image. A parallax barrier method may electrically control turning on/off the barrier. Accordingly, when displaying a 3D image, a barrier may be used by turning on the barrier. When displaying a 2D image, a barrier may be used in a transparent mode by turning off the barrier. Although a resolution of a 2D image is almost the same as in a 2D display, a luminance of a 3D image may be significantly decreased since the parallax barrier method is for displaying a 3D image.
In a lenticular lens method, an LC lens is used, and 2D/3D images may be converted by controlling a refractive index of an inside and an outside of the LC lens. When a refractive index of an inside of LC lens is identical to that of an outside of LC lens, the LC lens may not function as a lens, and is utilized in a 2D image display mode. When the refractive indexes are different, the LC lens may function as a lens, and is utilized in a 3D image display mode. In a lenticular lens method, viewpoints are separated using an LC lens, and thus a luminance of a 3D image may not decrease. However, when a refractive index of an LC lens is not perfectly controlled, the quality of 2D and 3D images may be deteriorated.